


Offworld Team Camping

by ratcreature



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrylics, Camping, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Off-World, Team, Traditional Media, Yuletart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon are making S'mores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offworld Team Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, inked with fine liner pens, acrylic paint; for more detail, see [this process post](http://fanartivation.livejournal.com/12866.html).
> 
> This was my Yuletart gift for Mashimero, originally [posted during yuletart here](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletart/69725.html). Mashimero asked for fluffy, happy team bonding scenes, and for gen or McShep, so this is a team scene, with very mild McShep cuddling.

High resolution details:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
